


The secret love life of a meathead

by unladylike



Category: Lore Olympus
Genre: Artemis is a meathead, Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Lost Love, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unladylike/pseuds/unladylike
Summary: A theory about Artemis's reaction to Eros's call out in chapter 64
Relationships: Orion/Artemis (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The secret love life of a meathead

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about Artemis in LO a lot lately, I decided to write a one shot about the hint that was dropped in chapter 64 that Artemis may have feelings she couldn't act on because of her commitment to TGOEM. I may or may not write a few different one shots further exploring her character.

If someone asked, Artemis would tell them it all started with a knife.

She had only been five years old but her mother handed her the knife with confidence. She seemed to know that Artemis would take to it immediately. The blade was small and curved with a carving of a doe on the handle. Apollo’s purple face had darkened with jealousy when he saw it. He begged their mother for his own blade, but she promised him he would have something special of his own. Upon hearing the word special, Apollo smiled with glee, secretly hoping that it would outshine his big sister’s gift.

The blade was the first of many, many weapons Artemis would later require but it was her favorite. Her mother later revealed before she died, the blade had been hers as a young girl and it made Artemis cherish the blade more. She vowed to never loose it.

(11 years later)

At eighteen Artemis was free. She loved to run in the forest, she loved to howl under the moon with the dark pack of wolves that she ran with and she loved that she could do all this without anyone preventing her from doing so.

The forest was her favorite place to be; every night she walked alone with only the light of the moon to guide her. She enjoyed the quiet compared to her twin who had to be surrounded by constant noise. As Artemis walked in the forest, enjoying the feeling of the wet grass underneath her bare feet, she heard another pair of heavy footsteps. Artemis was suddenly alert, as much as Artemis liked to believe the forest was hers, she knew that there were other people who liked to walk at night too. But she had nothing to fear she reminded herself as her hand dipped into the pocket of her dress where she hid her blade.

The blade wasn’t in her pocket.

Forgetting the footsteps, Artemis began turning out her pockets, hoping the blade would appear. Did she forget to bring the blade with her? Or had she dropped it?  
Artemis dropped to her knees and began to frantically search the forest floor. If Hestia were here, she’d roll her eyes and tell Artemis she had plenty of blades at her house.  
“Looking for this?” a smooth brown hand suddenly appeared in front of Artemis.  
Artemis’s head snapped up. The speaker was a tall and sturdy young man with a light brown complexion and dark brown curls. Artemis could see a dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks. Her heartbeat began to quicken, normally she was on guard with men but there was something about this man that made her feel ashamed to be rude to him.  
“It is,” she said as she slowly picked up herself up from the floor. “Thank you”  
He placed the knife carefully in her hand and grinned at her (she noticed he had a small chip on his front tooth) “My name is Orion” he said.  
Orion. Artemis remembered many things, some she wished to she could never forget.  
The way the light touched Orion, the ways his eyes crinkled in the corners when he laughed, and the feeling in her stomach whenever he held her hand in his. These were things that made Artemis consider abandoning her vows. She would have pierced herself with the arrow if it meant having Orion’s hand in hers for the rest of eternity.  
But there were also some things she’d like to forget as well. The blood that fell from Orion and the scream that escaped from her when she saw his body hit the forest floor. How she swallowed her pride when she asked Hades to bring him back to her. And the fierce stab in her heart when the God of the Dead hung his head sadly and told her he could not.  
She buried the blade with him. She tucked it in between his hands so that the young hunter would always have a bit of protection even in the afterlife. Apollo had noticed the disappearance of the blade, when she explained that she no longer had the knife, he got this unexplainable look in his eyes that she could never place.  
It started with a blade but it all ended with an arrow.


End file.
